La venganza de Foxy
by punkcedoll
Summary: Harto de las bromas de Chica, Foxy decide vengarce. Ilustraciones de: pole-bear Alto contenido sexual.
1. sucesos

Hola, hace tiempo no hago fics, quería hacer uno de FNAF y quizás de ahí poder terminar los que tengo porque según mi descripción yo solemnemente los debía terminar XD así que eso ojala les guste y bueno si hacen criticas porfa que sean constructivas .

**Nota: los personajes FNAF no me pertenecen, esta historia imagínenla por favor con los personajes humanizados ;).**

* * *

><p>Una fría noche lluviosa en la cueva del pirata se encontraba Foxy, planeando su venganza contra Chica.<p>

¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Bueno les contare porque, pues yo estuve ahí observando como un pequeño animatrónico más.

Desde que la pizzería abrió Foxy siempre estuvo solo, observando como Freddy, Bunny y Chica se divertían y recibían el cariño de los niños, esto obviamente le deprimía un poco y lo que uno espera es que ellos fueran un equipo. Pero al pobre Foxy le hacían bullying, específicamente Chica.

Un día, lo recuerdo bien, estaba Foxy dando su show, cuando de repente sus ropas se cayeron dejando solamente su ropa interior. Obviamente esto fue muy vergonzoso para él. Eso provoco múltiples risas de los niños. La cara de Foxy se volvió tan roja como su cabellera. El no entendía porque paso esto si se suponía que era un animatrónico y sus ropas no deberían caerse porque todas las noches recibía una mantención.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Chica amarro un delgado hilo a las costuras de su ropa y al jalarlo este desprendió todas las costuras. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Pero cómo? Pues ni yo lo sé, solo ella lo sabe.

En otra ocasión, este daba su show y se cayeron las cortinas mostrando fotografías porno sacadas de Play Boy, todas las madres taparon los ojos de sus hijos y empezaron a reclamar.

Pero lo que más le irrito fue que una vez cortaron sus cabellos mientras dormía, **NADIE** se metía con su pelo, pasarían meses para que este fuese reemplazado.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que le molesto sino que lo que arruino todo fue la vez que por su culpa lo dejaron fuera de funcionamiento. Foxy lo que más amaba era jugar con los niños a ser piratas, pero una noche Chica, camino hasta la cueva del pirata y con un vaso de coca cola le roció todo su pecho y bueno la coca cola es un oxidante por naturaleza y cuando los niños quisieron jugar con el este se rompió.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin contar numerosas burlas que ella hacia fuera del trabajo. Ya estaba harto.

Esa noche todo cambiaria entre ellos dos. Nacería respeto. Pero esto no lo puedo contar yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin todo terminara, esa maldita pata me las pagara<strong> – decía furioso el pelirrojo, asomo su rostro esperando a que el guardia fuera a su zona de trabajo nocturno y así poner en marcha su plan – **es hora **– hacia una mueca mientras miraba a sus compañeros, luego este bajo de su escenario para caminar hacia donde estaba Chica.

**Hola, patita** – saludaba de forma burlona.

**Ya te dije que no soy un pato imbécil** – respondía la muchacha – **veo que decidiste salir de tu armario, ups quise decir de tu cueva** – decía mientras una pequeña ricita salía de su boca.

**Oh, ya verás que no te tengo rencores** – una sonrisa falsa se posó en el rostro del pelirrojo – **quisieras venir conmigo a una caminata por el establecimiento, quizás así terminarían nuestras diferencias **– ella extrañada miraba al conejo y el oso – ¿**Qué? ¿Acaso debo pedirles permiso a estos dos para que vengas conmigo? – **interrogaba el pelirrojo alzando una ceja.

Bunny colérico se abalanzaba al zorro, pero Freddy lo detuvo – **por supuesto que no ella no es nuestra hija **– contestaba el oso – **solo tráela antes de que amanezca** – sonrió.

Chica se sonrojo de rabia – ¡**eso es como que me dieras permiso! **– Grito frunciendo el ceño – **vamos zorro estúpido veamos que tienes de interesante** – ella bajo del escenario y camino hacia el pasillo con una cara provocadora, Foxy solo sonrió.

**No te preocupes que esta noche será muy interesante patita** – musito el pelirrojo con cortesía y dándole el paso como un caballero haría en una cita.

Chica se sonrojo - ** Ve-veo que tienes modales** – decía mientras caminaba por el comedor.

**No puedo creer que hayas dejado que Chica fuera con él, sabes que no le agrada **– refunfuñaba el peli-morado.

**Creo que deberían hacer las paces Bunny, a fin de cuenta somos compañeros y debemos llevarnos bien **– comentaba el oso con vos pacífica.

**Espero tengas razón –** se cruzaba de brazos y se sonrojaba de rabia – **si no ocurrirá lo mismo que con Golden **– miraba con intenciones de molestar a Freddy pero este lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que su cabeza girara.

**No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema –** miraba con recelo al conejo.

**Está bien solo no me vuelvas a golpear** – contestaba mientras ponía su cabeza en la posición correcta.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban el zorro miraba de reojo a chica y esta hacia lo mismo, como si ambos planeasen algo. De vez en cuando ella se sonrojaba como si le pasaran cosas. Hasta que ella le pregunto – <strong>que quieres zorro ¿levarme donde el guardia? – <strong>El pelirrojo seguía caminando y sin mirarla respondió – **¿Qué, quieres molestarlo a él también? **– Ella sorprendida le jalo el brazo e insistió – ¿**a dónde me llevas zorro?, no seguiré si no me dices a donde vamos **– esta comenzó a sudar de preocupación, el pelirrojo volteo a mirarla, la tomo de una muñeca y empezó a correr hacia la cocina – ¡**para me haces daño! – **Foxy la empujo haciendo que esta callera sobre una mesa provocando un poco de ruido luego cerró la puerta – ¡**estás en grabes problemas, te matare! – **Chica tomo uncuchillo y se abalanzó hacia Foxy pero este fue más rápido y la golpeo en la cabeza con una sartén, de inmediato esta callo inconsciente al suelo.

**Hora de la venganza, pequeña patita** – murmuraba mientras en su rostro se pronunciaba una mueca malvada.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y saludos ;)<p> 


	2. Suspenso

Bueno la segunda parte de la historia… no quería subirla tan pronto pero no me dejan dormir ¬¬ si Lini lo digo por ti…

Bueno ahí les va… tan tan tan…

* * *

><p>A los minutos después Chica comenzaba a despertar, se sentía un poco incomoda, abriendo lentamente sus ojos e intento levantarse – <strong>¿Qué-qué demonios?<strong> – estaba amarrada de las manos.

Foxy sentado en una silla miraba su garfio mientras lo limpiaba - **veo que ya despertarse**- la muchacha fruncía el ceño – **oh, no me mires así, sabes que te lo mereces todo esto y más** – decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella – ¿**sabes qué? esta noche es una noche especial** – se agachaba para estar a la altura de Chica – **porque hoy me vengare por todas las cosas que me h****iciste** – este cambio su tono de voz a uno más serio.

Chica asustada trato de arrinconarse más hacia la pared - **¿En qué rayos estás pensando? **– Unas gotas de sudor, no sabía qué pasaría con ella - **zorro quiero que me sueltes ahora o veras... **– la joven fue interrumpida

**¿O veré qué? si solo eres una patita asustada – **musitaba el pelirrojo burlándose de ella –** veo que sin tus amigos no eres tan valiente **– Foxy la miraba con desprecio, entonces Chica trato de defenderse levantando su pie para golpearle la cara - **¡toma zorro trolo!**

Esta saca el pie de su cara quedando la marca de su zapato – **de verdad… ¿eso era necesario?**

La muchacha comenzó a reírse – **Jajjajaa eres ridículo ¿crees que puedes conmigo?, no necesito a nadie para hacerte trocitos **– decía defensivamente – **no eres na...** - el pelirrojo ya aburrido de tanta palabrería la silencio con un beso forzado, Chica sorprendida de este acto lo empuja con su pie – **¡¿qué-qué mierda haces?! **– gritaba con un rojo vivo en su cara.

Foxy comienza a reírse – **¿qué? ¿No me digas q es tu primer beso?** – Pero ella no respondió- **noooo, no puedo creerlo, fui tu primer beso** – este comenzó a carcajear tan fuerte que sus risas resonaban en el orgullo de Chica – **entonces tengo ventaja contra ti **– comentaba al mismo tiempo que alzaba su garfio y lo dirigía a ella.

**¡Kyaaaaa!** – Gritaba con desesperación, pensaba que ese era su fin. Un sonido desgarrador sonaba en el ambiente como se rompían miles y miles de pedazos. Chica se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo los dejare con la intriga, porque soy mala muajajajjajajajja<p> 


	3. Deseos

Hola, bueno estoy feliz porque al parecer mi fic ha sido un éxito ¡yey!

Quiero que sepan que me gusta ver como hacen sus conclusiones me hace saborear más su espera muajajajaja

Me encantaron todos sus comentarios pero tengo una triste noticia que dar…. No seguiré esta historia

.

.

.

Na' mentira XD jijiji Lini me encanta hacerte sufrir y no, no te diré que paso con Golden sigue mi historia y dame más pescadito porque recuerda que soy como un gatito si me alimentas puedo ser buena :3

… y eso ahí les va :*

* * *

><p>Foxy terminaba de rasgaba los últimos tramos de ropa de Chica, lo único que dejo intacto fue su ropa interior - <strong>Listo, es hora de despertar <strong>– dijo tomando una esponja con agua sucia, luego la presiono y empapo de cabeza a pies a la muchacha – **despierta patita es hora de jugar.**

La rubia despertaba abruptamente - **¿Qué? O mierda que me has…** - comentaba por lo apestosa que estaba el agua, pero no continuo hablando hasta que vio que no llevaba ropa – **¡Kyaaaaa!** – Comenzaba a gritar con la cara más roja que un tomate – **¡eres un maldito pervertido!**

**¿Enserio?** – Respondía burlonamente **– bueno entonces tú también eres una pervertida**.

**¿Qué, yo por qué?** – se interrogaba la muchacha.

**¿Que acaso no recuerdas lo que me hiciste? **– Se enojaba el pelirrojo, Chica miraba con intriga – **Ash… bueno te refrescare la memoria** – mojo nuevamente la esponja y la volvió a empapar – **¿recuerdas ahora? – **volvía a interrogar el zorro.

**Puaj ¡Qué asco!** – Chica exclamaba con desagrado a lo que hacía Foxy – **¡quiero que me desates de una puta vez zorro!**

**Mmm… creo que tendremos que lavar esa boquita tuya** – musitaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa macabra, tomo una barra de jabón del fregadero con el garfio y con la mano tomo bruscamente la mandíbula de Chica esto le permitió que abriera la boca y con brutalidad paso el jabón por toda su cavidad – **con esto ya no dirás mas estupideces jajajajaja.**

La rubia comenzaba a llorar, sentía como el detergente quemaba su lengua y tragaba cada vez más espuma que se formaba en ella – **¡aagragagra!**

Foxy se detuvo y se acercó a su rostro – **veo que quieres decirme algo.**

**¡Agrargaragaa!**

Foxy alzó una ceja – **espera** – tomo un vaso con agua y se lo lanzo en la cara – **ahora sí, ¿qué tienes que decirme?**

Chica tocio un poco para aclarar la garganta y poder dejar salir las palabras – **que… que…** - respiro hondo – **que te den por culo jodido zorro** – termino mostrando una sonrisa.

Foxy le devolvió la sonrisa – **entonces no me queda de otra** – este se acercó lentamente a Chica.

**¿Qué haces?** – Chica se puso nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca – **oye… basta, puedo sentir tu aliento…** – sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente y entre cerro sus ojos – **zorro… **– casi se podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, Foxy cerro sus ojos y ella lo siguió.

El pelirrojo se desvió a su oído – **eres una maldita pervertida** – ella abrió sus ojos impactada por lo que había escuchado – **y te are sufrir humillaciones **– el zorro comenzó a deslizar su garfio por las partes más sensibles de Chica haciendo que esta gimiese – **tantas como las que tú me hiciste sufrir**.

**Por favor para…** - su cuerpo temblaba con el frio de su garfio.

**Para que, si se nota que a tu cuerpo le gusta** – el continuo.

Chica no podía negarse solo se retorcía ante las caricias del zorro, no entendía que sucedía con ella. Acaso… ¿era un deseo oculto de su Tsundere corazón? O… ¿solo era el deseo de su cuerpo en necesidad de una necesidad básica?

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos los que comentaron mi súper historia y ojala les haya gustado este cap… me costó mucho hacerlo porque… no quiero que mi salvaje imaginación arruine la trama de la historia.<p>

Ahora mi pregunta para ustedes ¿habrá o no violación? Eso se los dejo en sus mentecitas mientras esperan el próximo cap :*


	4. Closer

Lo que todos estaban esperando

Público: ¡EL RAPE! ¡EL RAPE! ¡EL RAPE! ¡EL RAPE!

Pues noooooooo, no habrá RAPE muajajajajajaja.

Bueno ahí les va… aaa antes de que sigamos porfa pongan la canción de NIN "Closer" le queda perfecta a esta parte.

* * *

><p>Chica comenzaba a sentirse extraña, sentía como su aliento se volvía más cálido y su boca secretaba saliva en exceso. Los poros de su piel empezaban a sobresalir. Foxy por su lado se asombraba por la debilidad de la rubia por tan solo rosarle la piel. Sin embargo, el también empezaba a caer bajo los efectos de la lujuria.<p>

El pelirrojo, no podía no excitarse o sea es un hombre y la carne es débil, cada gemido de Chica hacia que este sintiera que su miembro palpitara por la necesidad de penetrarla.

El corazón de ambos comenzaba a palpitar de manera extravagante al ritmo del sonar de la música que en el ambiente se había generado.

**¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?** – Se interrogo el zorro – **esto no es lo que yo planee** – se alejó a una distancia moderada de la muchacha – **pero se ve tan linda mirándome así** – pensaba mientras observaba las mejillas coloradas de Chica – **me dan ganas de…** - se acercaba nuevamente a la rubia - **¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡En que mierdas estoy pensando!** –se alejaba abruptamente de ella.

Chica se dio cuenta de esto y vio lo abrumado que estaba el zorro, ella no entendía como dejaba que ese imbécil la tocara y peor como osaba a excitarse por eso.

Ambos apoyaron sus cabezas mirando a la nada, un silencio incomodo apareció por unos minutos.

**¿Quizás no sea tan malo?** – decía Chica

**¿Quizás no la odio tanto?** – pensaba Foxy

Foxy nuevamente se acercó a la muchacha, desato sus muñecas. Ella se sobo las marcas que la cuerda había dejado - **¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? **– consulto de manera amable.

**Solo vete…** - contesto el zorro mientras se levantaba – **no es divertido si lo estas disfrutando**.

Chica se levantó – **quieres decir que no… ¿no lo haremos?** – diciendo esto último con una voz tierna.

**¿Qué? ¿Yo hacerlo contigo?** – el pelirrojo se imaginó múltiples perversiones con la rubia y por poco comienza a desangrarse por la nariz – ¡**e-estás loca! Jamás lo haría contigo, no después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir** – gritaba colérico – **has como que esto nunca paso y deja de molestarme patita.**

**¡¿Que?! **– exclamaba sorprendida – **quieres decir que después de todo lo que me hiciste esta noche, no te guste ni un poquito** – su rostro enrojecido por la rabia hizo que se viera más linda – **eres un imbécil, sabía que eras trolo ni siquiera fuiste capas de follarte a una chica que estaba dispuesta a dejar que se la metieras** – luego de decir esto se tapó la boca – **¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! **– pensó.

El zorro colorado a más no poder se quedó congelado, ella empezó a llorar y eso hizo que más dudas surgieran en su cabeza ¿ella sentía algo por él? Si eso era así porque mierda lo molestaba tanto o tal vez era una virgen desesperada.

**Chica…** - pronunciaba su nombre en tono de consuelo mientras su mano se dirigía a consolarla, pero esta le golpeo y salió corriendo – **¡Tsk! ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?** – Su pecho empezó a doler y cayó al suelo – **rayos necesito ir a mi cueva** – murmuraba, luego pensó en la rubia que andaba semidesnuda por el recinto – **creo que debería ir buscarla primero** – se levantó y con una mano en el pecho inicio la búsqueda de la muchacha.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy creo que fuiste muy poco responsable con Chica<strong> – decía el pelimorado – **iré a buscarla**.

**Bunny dejalos, hacer las paces es difícil** – reprochaba al conejo – **además son solo las tres de la mañana y ella ya es bastante grande para defenderse sola.**

**No Freddy, eres inconsecuente** – el conejo bajaba del escenario para buscar a Chica – **iré a buscarla quédate aquí por si regresa.**

**Bunny…** - dio un suspiro – **quisiera que dejaras de ser tan entrometido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estúpido zorro, ¿acaso no entiende?<strong> - Chica desconsolada caminaba por el pasillo derecho buscando la sala de repuestos – **¡Uiiiiiii lo odio!** – en su arrebato de ira esta golpeo la pared del pasillo –** una delicada flor como yo necesita también algo de cariño **– luego de decir esto suspiro y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda – **tengo frio** – levanto la mirada y vio una luz – **¿uh? ¿El guardia?** – Entonces una sonrisita traviesa se asomó en sus labios – **quizás él sepa complacer a este pechito.**

Mike estaba revisando las cámaras, vio en todo momento como los animatrónicos se movían de sus lugares. Primero Foxy, luego Chica y ahora último Bunny. El miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, los nervios no le dejaban pensar claro y en las cámaras veía como se acercaban más y más. Cerró la puerta del lado izquierdo, pensando en que el conejo lo iba a atacar primero. Pero se equivocó. Chica ya estaba en la puerta pero para su sorpresa estaba en ropa interior y no precisamente asustando.

**Oh, queridísimo guardia tanto tiempo sin vernos** – Mike no podía responder, no sabía si correr o quedarse a mirar – **hoy tienes buena suerte** – sonreía tiernamente – **pues serás mi juguetito **– ella se acercó lentamente para poder poner su brazos alrededor del cuello del guardia y así acomodarse sobre su trama – **oye pero que flácida** – comentaba al rozarle – **pero eso se puede arreglar** – chica besaba intensamente a Mike, al soltarle un hilito de baba quedaba prendido en sus labios – **que dulce sabor** – comentaba saboreándose los labios – **pero no es tan dulce como…** – en ese momento ella miro a la puerta y ahí estaba Foxy observando todo lo que la rubia hacía – **F-Foxy…**

El zorro la miro con desprecio – **bueno, veo que me equivoque** – se acercaba a ella y lanzándole ropa dijo – **no eres un pato** – ella lo miro fijamente pero sin soltar a Mike – **¡eres una PERRA! **– luego de haber dicho esto se marchó.

Chica no supo qué hacer, si ir tras de él o quedarse a violar a Mike.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí termina el cap de hoy espero les haya gustado la canción, cada vez se me hace más difícil no seguir mi instinto perverso D': pero ya se viene la mejor parte :* saludines<p> 


	5. Confesiones

Hola quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios, pero hoy decidí que el otro lado de mi ser escriba este fic. Em si tengo otra entidad dentro de mí, espero les agrade a y con respecto a lo de mi face, si Selena vi tu post, denle like a mi página **"las super mega wai creepypastas y más :3**" ahí podremos hablar ;) bueno aquí les dejo con mi mismo yo :* adiós

* * *

><p>Una muchacha confundida estaba tratando de solucionar los pequeños conflictos que se creaban por una mala decisión – <strong>Oh por las re mil putas<strong> – agachaba la cabeza casi apoyándola en el pecho de Mike – **mira sé que tengo que matarte en este instante pero tengo otro asunto más importante que resolver en este momento **– decía mirando de frente al guardia – **tómalo como un beso de despedida **– le guiño su purpura ojo y luego se marchó.

Mike no entendía nada, pero de inmediatamente cerró la puerta y comenzó a menearse en posición fetal diciendo repetitivamente en su mente – no abras o te viola, no abras o te viola.

* * *

><p>Ya eran casi las 5 de la mañana y Foxy estaba en su cueva tratando de olvidar lo que había visto y sobre todo lo que había hecho. Todos los sentimientos que afloraron en ese momento hicieron que su robótico corazón hiciera corto. Esto hacia que sintiera un dolor insoportable y aún más lo que empezaba a sentir por la Rubia.<p>

Recordaba sus labios tan cálidos que gritaban desesperados un hazme tuya y sus mejillas tan rosadas por la excitación del momento lo hacían desear más de aquella pollito, pero pronto aparecía llego a su cabeza ese agrio sabor al ver a Chica besar a ese mal nacido guardia.

**¿Por qué duele tanto?** – se preguntaba a la vez que tocaba su corazón – **es como si me importara, como si me gustara** – entonces pensó que tal vez realmente sentía algo por ella – **no, que estupidez** – dicho esto se recostó en el suelo y trato de dormir.

_* Si dormir, yo quiero que duerma.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya es tan tarde, y ni siquiera me he topado con Chica<strong> – ya empezaba a sentirse enojado el peli-morado – **No quiero ni pensar en que pudieran estar esos dos** – este comenzaba a flaquear con sus celos – **no, no, no puedo dejar que sepan** – se puso las manos en su rostro – **pensaran que estoy fallado y me dejaran fuera de servicio igual que a él **– imaginaba como seria.

**Hola Bunny, en que piensas **– preguntaba la oji-morado.

**En que quiero…** - retiro sus manos y diviso a su colega – **eeeee…** **en que quiero que nos vayamos ahora ya, están por ser las 6** – tomo la muñeca de la muchacha y emprendió viaje a su respectivos lugares.

Chica no pudo evitar recordar al pelirrojo, esos ojos amarillos y llenos de rencor que la ponían tan caliente – **Bunny, ¿tú crees que Foxy me perdone algún día?** – estos pararon y el conejo la miro.

**No, jamás te perdonara fin del tema** – después de esta cortante respuesta siguieron caminando.

La muchacha quedo perpleja ante la respuesta y se deprimió por completo. Luego pasaron las horas y felices los niños disfrutaron del show pero nadie noto como siempre la ausencia de uno de los personajes. Sin embargo Chica esperaba que él se asomara a ver a los niños como siempre hacia para apreciar sus sonrisa y felicidad que emanaban, pero ni siquiera abrió sus cortinas esto hizo inevitablemente que se pusiera mal. Al anochecer ella quiso ir a verlo.

**Chica** – la rubia miro a quien la llamaba – **necesito que conversemos un momento.**

* * *

><p>Foxy dormía tranquilamente, soñaba que aun funcionaba y que los niños volvían a jugar con él, luego despertó al escuchar el movimiento de las cortinas de su cueva. Fingió seguir durmiendo y esperando a que su visitante atacase. Una mano toco su hombro y ese fue su momento para arruinar los planes de… – <strong>¿tú? <strong>– el pelirrojo se sorprende ante el huésped que se encontraba de bajo de el – **¿Bunny que quieres?** – interrogaba al conejo mientras su peso lo asfixiaba.

**Primero aléjate un poco** – sugirió – **vengo porque debo conversar sobre algo contigo.**

Foxy se sentó como indio mirándolo con curiosidad – **bueno a que vienes, que sepa no somos los "mejores amigos" **– marcaba la última frase con sarcasmo.

Bunny sentado de rodillas inicio – **necesito que dejes de intentar vengarte contra Chica** – esto incomodo al zorro, ¿acaso el sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones? O peor ¿acaso sabía lo que paso? – **No me gusta que estés con ella** – ¿Qué? ¿Intuía acaso un poco de celos por él? – **bueno espero te haya quedado claro, no vuelvas a buscarla **– luego se levantó – **adiós Foxy.**

El oji-dorado se levantó rápidamente y este lo tomo del brazo – **espera** – el peli-morado se sonrojo y un movimiento, totalmente torpe de sus pies lo dejo en la misma posición anterior – **¡auch!** – Se quejaba Foxy – **perdona, quizá no…** – al mirar nuevamente a su visitante vio lo avergonzado que se encontraba ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué el conejo estaba así? Tan solo se habían tropezado – **¿estás bien? Pareces enfermo, tal vez tienes fiebre.**

_*Siiiii también sufren enfermedades*_

Entonces se acercó a su frente para sentir la temperatura a lo que el oji-carmesí trato de alejarse del zorro – **no estoy enfermo, so-solo…** – cada vez le era más difícil que las palabras salieran, sus manos automáticamente se fueron a su cara, era tanta la vergüenza que prefería no mostrar su rostro a Foxy – **por favor déjame ir** – el oji-dorado seguía sin entender ¿Por qué se ponía de esa manera? Y lo peor era es que se veía tan tierno haciendo eso.

**Pero dime que te sucede, ¿te hice daño? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molesto? ¿Por qué no quieres que insista con Chica? ¿Te pones celoso de que quiera estar con ella?** – las preguntas fluían de su boca, mientras que Bunny seguía con las manos en su cara – **¡Responde! ¡¿Te pones celoso?!**

El conejo retiro sus manos y Foxy noto que en sus ojos había lagrimas - **¡Si estoy celoso!** – más dudas surgían ante esa respuesta ¿Por qué lloraba? – **Estoy celoso… pero… de** Chica - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Había escuchado bien? Bunny celoso de Chica, esto dejo aturdido al zorro – **yo… no puedo evitar sentir celos… porque… **- el pelirrojo empezaba a sudar a la vez que en su mente deseaba que no digiera palabras que lo comprometiera emocionalmente – **yo… realmente TE AMO** – mierda lo dijo, esto avergonzó demasiado a oji-dorado nunca pensó que un hombre sentiría algo por él, inevitablemente se trató de alejar pero el oji-carmesi no se lo permitió – **por favor no me rechaces por ser lo que soy, yo de verdad siento esto por ti, por favor no me rechaces** – le rogaba Bunny mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Foxy no tenía palabras no quería cagarlas.

Bunny lo miro fijamente y se acercó para besarlo. Sus labios se tocaron y un deseo extraño invadió el cuerpo del zorro, algo que no había sentido. Miedo, excitación y culpa eran unas de las pocas emociones que sentía dentro de todo.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí termina el cap, espero les haya gustado… ¿Qué? Yo les dije que vendría una violación pero no hetero muajajajajajajaja<p>

Quiero dejar este consejo que me dio Haruka porque me dio mucha risa XD

**Haruka:** **Has que Bunny quede algo avergonzado por el incidente y que Foxy no se percate de sus gestos hasta que Bunny diga algo que lo delate pero hazlo en un momento en el cual Foxy no pueda evitar verse atraído a él como con la pata. Has que lo niegue con toda el alma pero que al final lo acepte y BLABLABLA.. CURSILERIA…BLABLABLA…TRAMA…XD**

Bueno espero sus comentarios y pronto vendrán más sorpresas saludos ;9


	6. Desiciones

Bueno como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, son muy amables y de verdad me agrada que les guste la historia.

Pero quiero aclarar algo con respecto al yaoi, la historia es mía y si yo quiero que haya yaoi habrá yaoi, si quiero puedo hasta dejar de escribirla porque es **MI **historia y si no les gusta bueno los invito a retirarse, nadie los está obligando a quedarse a leer.

Bueno eso, aquí va la historia. Agradezco de antemano los que se quedaron y le dan buena vibra a la historia ;)

* * *

><p>Bunny abrazaba con cariño a Foxy, demostrándole el afecto que hace ya tiempo no recibía. ¿Estaba mal recibirlo? Su mente confundida provocaba una parálisis en su cuerpo. El conejo lo miraba con esos ojos rojizos que reflejaban amor y no pudo evitar corresponder a tal afecto.<p>

**Foxy… te amo** – decía en el oído del pelirrojo esas palabras que para el eran tan hermosas al mismo tiempo eran extrañas. Luego el pelimorado volvió a besar sus cálidos labios que con su permiso permitió saborear cada sentimiento del zorro. Sus besos eran tan tiernos que el oji-dorado cedía poco a poco. Bunny sentía las caricias en su pelo producidas por el garfio de Foxy mientras que con su mano libre lo posicionaban sobre su regazo, lo que provocó un beso más intenso.

Después de esto el zorro dejo de besarlo – **Bunny yo no sé que estoy haciendo **– decía inseguro – **yo creo que deberíamos parar** – continuaba mientras miraba la salida – **es mejor que te marches** – con estas últimas palabras el oji-carmesí nuevamente derramaba lágrimas.

**¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?** – Decía entre sollozos – **¿es por qué no soy una mujer?** – El zorro sin mirarlo a los ojos solo callaba – **Foxy, puedo hacerte feliz mucho más que una mujer puedo darte más alegría que los niños, solo déjame darte lo que tengo que ofrecer **– el oji-dorado se sonrojaba por la declaración del conejo ¿de verdad estaría dispuesto a dejar su virilidad? – **Sé que te sientes solo y que estas triste todo el tiempo, pero puedo cambiar eso, dame tan solo una oportunidad **– rogaba con la cabeza gacha – **por favor… dime que almenos lo pensarás.**

Foxy de verdad no sabía que decir no podía verlo llorar de esa manera, él no era como ellos, odiaba ver sufrir a los demás, pero no quería dar falsas esperanzas. Estaba demás decir que él no lo quería.

**No Bunny, no puedo** – este de golpe lo quedo mirando – **yo no puedo, ¡ni siquiera puedo sentir algo por ti!** – el zorro de repente se enfureció como si algo hubiera hecho clic se levantó haciendo que el conejo callera – **me hicieron sufrir demasiado y ahora exigen cosas que YO no puedo darles** – camino hacia la salida y bajando del escenario termino diciendo – **nosotros no tenemos nada y eso nunca cambiara** – luego de eso se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

**Foxy…** - el oji-carmesí se sintió lo peor, él no quería hacerlo enojar solo quería ayudar a olvidar su pasado tortuoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Chica, quiero que dejes las cosas como están<strong> – decía Freddy para continuar entre suspiros – **no quiero que… no quiero que termines como Golden.**

**¿Por qué dices eso?** – cuestionaba la polluela.

**Chica no quiero recordar eso** – musitaba mientras volteaba – **solo no lo fastidies más.**

La muchacha no entendía, ¿qué sucedió con Golden? ¿Por qué no podía recordar? Fue entonces cuando decidió ir a la cueva a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo.

Se abrían las cortinas de la cueva del pirata, pero lo único que diviso la oji-purpura fue un conejo llorando.

**¿Bunny? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas llorando?** – interrogaba al pelimorado mientras subía al escenario.

**Chica solo déjame** – ella se acercó para ver que sucedía - **¡Te dije que te fueras!**

**No me iré imbécil o me dices que sucede o te golpeare hasta la muerte** – le comunicaba mientras amenazaba con su puño al conejo – **¿hablaras?**

El conejo no tuvo otra opción, su cara no podía ser maltratada – **Foxy…** **el…** – dudaba realmente en decirle – **¡Foxy trato de violarme!**

**¡¿Qué?!** – Gritaba sorprendida – **ahora entiendo porque no le era atractiva a ese idiota** – el oji-carmesí se sentía aliviado porque no sabría su secreto pero ¿estaba bien mentir? – **me las pagara, tu espérame aquí luego de sacarle la $%& tengo que hablar contigo.**

* * *

><p>Foxy estaba en la habitación de limpieza sufriendo un dolor horrible, algo pasaba con él – Tsk… necesito… – no termino de hablar cuando cayó al suelo, en su pecho se veía como la luz de unas chispas empezaban a emerger.<p>

* * *

><p>Chica caminaba furiosa por el pacillo de la izquierda en busca de Foxy, un aura oscura de ira se podía apreciar en su entorno – <strong>Ese maldito bastardo, como se le ocurre jugar con mi corazón, me las va a pagar<strong> – se quejaba a la vez q golpeaba la pared – **¡Lo voy a matar!**

* * *

><p>Mike a la distancia cerraba la puerta sabía que era Chica y que volvería a intentar violarlo nuevamente – <strong>no abras o te viola, no abras o te viola.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chica sabía que él iba siempre por ese pasillo, por lo que lo más probable era que se estaba escondiendo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio en la oscuridad al bulto llamado Foxy – <strong>Te encontré <strong>– camino hacia el mientras el aura cubría el ambiente – **cuando pensabas decirme que eras gay, no te perdonare tal engaño** – pero este no contesto – **oye te estoy hablando ¿por qué estás en el suelo? ¿Por qué no te mueves? Y… y… ¡Kyaaaa!** – su grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, luego las luces se apagaron.

* * *

><p>Mike asustado se escondió bajo el escritorio pidiéndole a dios que por favor no lo mataran, pero nada pasó.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Foxy, no era mi intención gritarte de esa manera lo siento despierta<strong> – pero este no respondía.

Freddy estaba a un lado de la polluela – **¿qué paso? **– ella lo miro mientras sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil del zorro.

**No sé solo estaba así cuando llegue** – contestaba preocupada.

Freddy lo tomo en sus brazos – **vamos ya sé cuál es el problema** – lo llevo a reparaciones donde el oso dio solución al asunto – **listo, tuve que cambiar unas piezas que se fundieron.**

Foxy abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a una muchacha llorando desconsoladamente – **hay no… ahora tu** – reclamaba el zorro.

**Estúpido me asustaste** – la rubia le apretaba los cachetes – **no lo vuelas a hacer me oíste**.

Freddy tomo a la muchacha de la oreja y la arrastraba hacia la salida. El zorro se quedó por unas horas en esa habitación pensando que así el conejo se iría de su hogar. Estaba harto de que jugaran así con él, cada demostración de sentimientos afectaba su corazón que de por sí ya estaba afectado con el óxido. Freddy pudo haber arreglar las piezas fundidas pero no podía reemplazar totalmente las partes en mal estado.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y Bunny seguía esperando a Chica, hasta que decidió marcharse. No quería estar ahí si volvía Foxy. No sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que dijo. Salió del escenario y se encontró con una pequeña amiguita.<p>

**Hola Bunny, tanto sin vernos ¿verdad?** – Este asombrado retrocedió un poco – **¿qué? no me vas a responder, pensaba que éramos amigos** – de repente su mirada se oscureció y salto sobre él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny, ya volví ahora si necesito que hablemos<strong> – decía Chica entrando a la cueva – **tu sabes quién es… **– esta pausaba su interrogación – **¡mierda porque todos se van cuando necesito respuestas!** – luego de quejarse se sentó en el suelo y trataba de recordar ¿quién era ese tal Golden?, miro a su derecha y vio el lugar donde dormía el zorro, gateando se acercó a sus pertenencias y entre todas sus cosas había una foto de el con un Freddy dorado – **No sabía que Freddy era rubio antes.**

Después a pensar mirándola fijamente, tratando de divisar que tenia de rara la fotografía – **¡Oh!** – ¡Al fin!... Se daba cuenta – **¡Foxy tiene el pelo largo!** – Mierda – Se veía adorable, no sé por qué le cortamos el cabello – Entonces comenzó a recordar sus cabellos que aún no crecían después de tanto tiempo, ella suponía que quizás el tacaño de su jefe no tenía el suficiente dinero para reemplazarlo. A su lado había una almohada, la cual tomo y abrazo, con los ojos cerrados respiro hondo para sentir la esencia del pelirrojo – **que rico huele** – comenzaba a sonrojarse la rubia, el olor que emanaba la almohada producía un efecto placentero en su cuerpo.

Para ella fue inevitable bajar la mano y comenzar a acariciar sus piernas como lo hacía él con su garfio, como deseaba sentirlo nuevamente.

Foxy luego de un rato se fue, caminando hacia su cueva no dejaba de pensar en Bunny las cosas que dijo y lo que hizo sentir en su corazón. Pero… en que rayos pensaba si él era hombre como podía estar pensando en otro hombre. Eso no era normal. Sin embargo de alguna manera le atraía, quizás por el afecto que le demostró o simplemente esos circuitos nuevos que Freddy instalo estaban contaminados.

Iba a abrir las cortinas para entrar a su hogar cuando… – **Ah…** – ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Otro intruso? Movió lentamente la cortina cuando al ver su súper cama su rostro se ponía como tomate, no podía creer lo que veía, era Chica… tocándose… ¡con su almohada! – **¡Foxy!** – Decía con una voz tierna – **¿por qué no te gusto?** – preguntaba al aire mientras tocaba su húmedo ser sobre la ropa interior, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar la erección en sus pantalones.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, sus pezones endurecidos rozaban contra el cojín del oji-dorado. El olor de él era tan agradable que no pudo evitar masturbarse, pensaba en él y lo grandioso que sería mientras sentía su cuerpo, como palpitaría su corazón o como seria sentir su sudor.

Foxy miraba con intriga, no entendía porque hacia eso y menos con sus pertenencias, iba a entrar pero un grito lo asusto ¿Por qué Chica gritaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahora apoyada en el suelo? – **Espera** – decía en su mente – **se ha corrido y en mi almohada** – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, entro rápidamente.

Agotada sobre el cojín, exhalaba sus últimos gemidos. Abrió los ojos y en frente de ella unos pies - **¿eh?** – miro más arriba sonrojada pero de vergüenza – **¡Zorro!** – Se enderezaba junto con el cojín sin dejar de abrazarlo – **yo… esto…** – no podía creerlo Foxy la había visto, miro la almohada y trato de ocultar la escena del crimen detrás de su espalda – **no es lo que tú crees** - ¿Qué decía? Cada vez se ponía más estúpida la situación.

Foxy se agacho, delicadamente tomo su rostro y la besó sin emitir alguna palabra antes, su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella provocando pequeños gemidos de ahogo de la muchacha, la recostó sobre el cojín y este acariciaba su pecho.

Sus labios se separaron para que el pelirrojo besara su cuello a la vez que lo mordía delicadamente – **Ah… zorro** – decía la rubia mientras acariciaba su cabello – **no succiones tan fuerte… Ah.**

**Para que me dices que no lo haga si lo disfrutas de todas maneras **– reclamaba presionando su pezón fuertemente haciendo que la espalda de Chica se encorvara – **solo disfruta.**

Este miro hacia abajo y con su mano toco la intimidad de la polluela – **mira lo mojada que estas **– manoseaba sobre sus bragas el clítoris de la oji-purpura – **que pasaría si**… – Foxy saco sus bragas, con sus dedos tocaba alrededor de su intimidad, al mismo tiempo miraba las expresiones de placer de Chica – **eres tan linda así, indefensa.**

Las manos de chica fueron hacia su rostro – **no me mires, es vergonzoso.**

El oji-dorado con su garfio saco una de sus manos – **¿por qué? Si hace un momento te tocabas pensando en mi** – entonces aprovecho esa oportunidad para tocar su interior haciendo que la rubia culminara – **mira te estas empapando** – ella avergonzada cerraba sus ojos pero ver el rostro del zorro diciendo tantas perversidades la hacían excitarse mas.

**Foxy…** – decía abrazándolo – **perdóname **– Foxy abrió sus ojos atónito – **perdona todo lo que te hice** – el pelirrojo la miro fijamente y la beso con cariño ¿la había perdonado?, ella se separó para decirle – **por favor se gentil** – seguido de estas palabras ella empezó a acariciarlo, mientras la abrazaba Chica tocaba tiernamente su miembro como si nunca lo hubiera hecho ¿sería su primera vez?

Foxy ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirla. Tomo a la muchacha poniéndola sobre su trama, podía sentir la humedad y eso lo excitaba mucho más – **Chica… no aguanto más** – ella asintió.

Lentamente penetraba a la muchacha, las manos de Chica arañaban la espalda de Foxy sin piedad. Un hilito de sangre corrió y él se percató de eso – **Chica tu… **- ella lo abrazaba no quería mirarle, era muy vergonzoso. El pelirrojo le correspondió el abrazo y con cariño comenzaban a moverse.

* * *

><p>Eran las 4 de la mañana y Chica se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Foxy, una sonrisa en sus labios hacían que un sentimiento naciera en el oji-dorado, uno que no dolía. Sin embargo, ¿era correcto seguir con esto? Él no la había perdonado, eso era muy difícil. Además todo eso causo más confusión en el.<p>

Recordó constantemente al pobre conejo, todo lo que dijo y lo que sentía.

A diferencia de Chica, Bunny si demostraba lo que sentía y podía decirle de frente que lo amaba. Pero ese era el problema, él era un hombre y Chica a pesar de ser una Tsundere más en el mundo, sabia cuando ser buena con él. Aun así él no la había perdonado.

Dentro de su mente él se cuestionaba todos los actos que hacía, había demostrado un lado débil que no quería exponer. Pero ya lo había hecho.

Lo peor era es que aun sentía su corazón vacío, como si algo le faltara, en el delantal de Chica estaba la foto que había tomado. Se percató de eso y la miro con nostalgia. Así el tomo una decisión. Era mejor estar solo.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya no quería hacerlos esperar más además me voy de vacaciones ¿se imaginan 2 semanas esperando el fic? Sí, soy muy considerada bueno espero que los que hayan leído no se aburrieran y eso en dos semanas más nos leemos ¡adiós!<p> 


	7. Sin salida

Ya cabros volví de mis vacaciones espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho sin mí, por lo que espero no haya habido ni un suicidio :)

Bueno y sin más preámbulos ¡ahí les va!

* * *

><p>En la cocina ya hacia un conejo inconsciente amarrado de pies y manos sobre una mesa. Sobre él una pequeña amiguita que nunca pensó volver a ver.<p>

**Hola Bunny, que bueno que despiertes **– sus ojos estaban negros daban miedo de tan solo mirarlos – **te traje aquí porque… no estas cumpliendo la misión que te di cuando traje tu alma nuevamente a este mundo **–el oji-carmesí asustado no entendía de que hablaba – **es hora de que protejas a los niños, no de que te dediques a amar a tus semejantes** – una saliva extraña comenzaba a escurrir por sus labios – **enviaras este mensaje pues el titiritero ahora soy yo** – la saliva parecida al petróleo comenzó a caer en los ojos del peli-morado, este se retorcía del dolor y gritaba desesperadamente esperando a que su amado lo ayudase, sin embargo era demasiado tarde sus ojos estaban negros al igual que la marioneta – **ahora ve y corrige al resto de tus compañeros… y…**

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm… algo no está bien Bunny no ha vuelto y Chica se ha escapado de nuevo <strong>– Freddy estaba preocupado tenía un mal presentimiento – **será mejor que vaya a buscarlos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chica, despierta <strong>– un susurro trataba de despertar a una adormilada y cansada polluela – **vamos despierta.**

**Foxy no, deja quedarme, quiero quédame contigo un poco más – **sus ojitos purpuras entrecerrados desobedecían las peticiones del pelirrojo.

**Chica necesito que te vayas **– esto desconcertó a la muchacha.

**¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal lo hice? **– cuestionaba la rubia.

**Solo vete – **luego de decir esto no dirigió su mirada a Chica, esta tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo mientras pensaba que había sido todo un error, estar con él esa noche había sido maravilloso pero a la vez fue lo peor, ella sabía muy en el fondo que cabía la opción que él no la perdonara.

* * *

><p>Caminando por el pasillo había un conejo sonriendo maniáticamente mientras un hilo de baba negra caía de la comisura de su boca, sus ojos distorsionados y completamente negros desbordaban lágrimas igualmente negras. Emitía un hedor maloliente que producían ganas de vomitar, como si fuese un cuerpo en putrefacción.<p>

**¡Bunny! **– grito Freddy para que este volteara – **te he estado buscando, que bueno que estas bien **– le decía mientras caminaba hacia el – **necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Chi…** – al voltear con el brazo al peli-morado este se alejó instintivamente – **mierda no de nuevo** – rápidamente comenzó a correr pero el oji-carmesí fue más rápido y lo embistió por detrás.

_*Para nada homosexual ¿ok?*_

Freddy trataba de soltarse de Bunny pero este de alguna manera se volvió más fuerte, el conejo logro girar a su víctima y sus manos rodearon el cuello del castaño.

**Bunny…** – con suerte podía dejar salir las palabras.

* * *

><p>En el baño de chicas estaba la muchacha, llorando en uno de los retretes en posición fetal – <strong>¿estará bien lo que hice?<strong> – se cuestionaba sin pensar en lo que podía estar pasando a su alrededor – **no creo que me haya perdonado** – seguía pensando en el mismo tema – **tampoco pensé que sería tan fácil** – de repente unos pasos se escucharon fuera de la puerta, un crujir de la misma llamo rápidamente su atención – **si es él… no me rendiré hasta que me perdone** – se levantó y entre abrió la puerta – **¿Bunny? ¿Qué hace aquí?** – noto sus ojos extraños y rápidamente cerro con pestillo, esto sin duda le facilito la búsqueda al peli-morado.

**Chica…** – dijo en voz baja a la vez que pasaba su lengua entre sus labios – **debes estar cansada ¿no?** – Cada vez se acercaba más a la última puerta – **eso me facilita las cosas** – entonces empezó a golpear la puerta, una tras otra, Chica se tapaba los oídos no entendía que pasaba. Trato de pensar cómo salir de ahí, fue entonces cuando pensó que pasar por debajo al otro baño era su única opción, velozmente se agacho y paso por debajo de la división del baño justo en ese entonces se rompió el pestillo dejando entrar a un extraño Bunny.

Esto le dio tiempo a la polluela para salir, sin embargo el conejo fue rápido y le alcanzo a tomar la mano – **Noooo… ¡suéltame!** – Chica lanzo patadas al aire para soltarse – **¡puto conejo déjame!** – una de las patadas fue directo a uno de los lustrosos zapatos del peli-morado logrando zafarse de él. Salió corriendo por la puerta, pensando que iba a lograr salir de ahí, pero… no.

Al salir choco de golpe con el oso – **Freddy… que bueno que estés aquí, Bunny se volvió loco **– comentaba mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

**Tranquila, todo volverá a ser normal** – musito en tanto tomaba de golpe el cabello de la muchacha, haciendo que mirara fijamente sus ojos negros que derramaban lágrimas de color negro y en su boca una sonrisa forzada.

**¡Kyaaaaa!** – un grito desgarrador resonó por todo el recinto.

**Shhhh…** – hacia callar el conejo – **es mejor que cayes y seas una buena niña.**

**Ya no soy una niña y suéltenme bastardos de mierda** – decía mientras trataba de soltar la mano de Freddy de su pelo – **no tienen ningún poder sobre mi **– Bunny se acercó a ella y tomo sus piernas separándolas y colocándola cerca de él. El castaño la tomo de las manos haciendo que esta no pudiera moverse. Ambos se pusieron en cuclillas.

**Así que… ya no eres una niña y no tenemos poder sobre ti… pues veras…** – decía mientras se inclinaba para ponerse sobre su rostro – **tú ya estas sometida** – Bunny dejo caer su saliva sobre las ropas de Chica, haciendo que estas empezaran a descomponerse.

**Aaaaaa… **– los ojos de la rubia empezaban a nublarse con las lágrimas – **Bunny, para por favor** – pero este no hizo caso – **Freddy, ayúdame eres mi amigo** – este solo la miro fríamente – **que alguien…** – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que el conejo bajaba sus bragas, dejando al desnudo su intimidad – **no… ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**¿Qué crees tú?** – decía mientras pasaba la lengua en el muslo de la muchacha, Chica trataba de soltarse pero el conejo empezó a lamer su entrepierna, provocando que la oji-purpura gimiese.

**Ah… p-para** – musitaba al ritmo de sus gemidos, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Freddy con las mejillas coloradas no pudo aguantar la excitación y empezó a acariciar los senos de la rubia sin soltarla de las manos – **F-Freddy…** – lloraba la muchacha – **tú no… **– luego giraron su cuerpo quedando su cara frente al miembro del oji-azulado, ambos bajaron su bragueta y se dejaron notar.

**Ahora estas bajo nuestras ordenes, pequeña** – seguía insistiendo el oji-carmesí, tomo su olaf y comenzó a frotarlo contra las nalgas de Chica, mientras que el oso estimulaba las fauces de la joven con sus dedos para hacer entrar algo mucho más suculentoso.

La polluela tenía miedo, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, no quería dentro de ella a esos dos.

Si tan solo… él estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí termina otro emocionante episodio XD<p>

Publico: ¡nooooooo queremos saber que pasa!

Lo siento pero así no saborearían cada palabra de este fic.

¿Habrá trio? ¿Foxy llegara a ayudarla? ¿Qué frutas paso con Golden?

Lini: ¿Quién era la pequeña amiga?

Yo: ¬¬ ¿esnerio?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo aquí en este fic y quizás en las próximas horas :*


	8. Transformacion

¡HOLA! Primero que todo, agradecer todos sus comentarios, las buenas vibras y decirles que ya casi este fic llega a su fin. No estén tristes ya hare más fic para que lean. Proyectos que empezare y otros que finalizare.

Yaaaaa, ahora lo que todos esperaban…

¡Ahí les va!

* * *

><p>Luego de que Chica se fuese Foxy comenzó a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado, realmente él no podía negar que sentía algo por ella. Su corazón hacia estragos por eso. Al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas crueles que él le hacía, en todas las veces que fue humillado una y otra vez.<p>

**¡Qué confuso! **– Decía mientras se fregaba las manos en su pelo – **definitivamente no sé en qué momento se dieron vuelta las cosas **– tenía miedo de cometer errores – **qué harías tu Golden** – Foxy tomo la foto en que aparecía junto a un oso rubio – **amigo mío…**

**** FLASH BACK ****

**¡Golden!** – Gritaba un joven castaño – **¿iras con Foxy?**

**Freddy…** – sonreía el peli-dorado – **sí, ¿quieres venir?**

**Si hermano, así hablaremos de mujeres** – contestaba entusiasmado.

**Eres un pervertido, pequeño osezno** – se burlaba de su hermano mientras lo castigaba con coscorrones.

En la cueva del pirata ya hacían reunidos los tres muchachos – **Así que Freddy, ¿quieres hablar de mujeres?** – El zorro se burlaba – **teniendo a una chica en tú grupo ¿necesitas hablar de ellas?** – este se reía.

**No, Chica es como un chico siempre me golpea y de mases **– este se ponía serio y se cruzaba de brazos – **además… hay otra… quien me gusta.**

**¡¿Que?!** – gritaban exageradamente.

**Y de quien se trataría** – interrogaba el rubio.

**No te diré, quizás me la quieras quitar** – contestaba el castaño.

**Jajajaja **– se reía el pelirrojo – **y porque no hablas con tu amigo Bunny, tiene tu edad.**

**Estás loco, se lo diría a Chica y seria víctima de incontables burlas** – exageraba mientras un rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas – **además, creo que él es gay** – comentaba en un susurro.

**¿Que?** – preguntaba el oji-dorado.

**No, nada** – se reía – **bueno… ¿me ayudaras o no?**

**Freddy, el único consejo bueno que puedo darte es que le digas lo que sientes** – musitaba el zorro – **lo peor que podría pasar es que te rechacen.**

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y luego las risas avivaron el ambiente – **si claro jajaja** – se reía Freddy, bueno ya me voy los dejo solos.

**Jajajaja bueno de ahí nos veremos Freddy** – se despedía Golden.

**Bueno Golden, ¿a qué has venido?** – Consultaba Foxy con una sonrisa – **tú me dices para que soy bueno.**

**Solo vine a verte, hace días no venía a visitarte, tú sabes que eres como un hermano para mí **– comentaba – **pero dime ¿qué opinas sobre lo que Puppet quiere que hagamos?, ¿serás capaz de matar al guardia?**

Foxy cambia su rostro a uno serio para contestar su pregunta – **yo no hare tal cosa, no soy su marioneta además él no fue quien me mato no tengo nada en su contra.**

**Sabía que no serias capaz, tanto tiempo ha pasado pensé que habías cambiado también** – decía aliviado el oso – **bueno me alegro, yo pienso lo mismo… ni de vergas hare lo que diga ese imbécil.**

Una risotada estruendosa invadió la cueva. Unas semanas después Golden desapareció.

**** FIN FLASH BACK ****

Unos gritos a lo lejos tomaban la atención del zorro, dejando que los recuerdos se quedaran en el pasado. Caminando entre las mesas hacia el pasillo vio a Chica, siendo abusada por Freddy y Bunny, una rabia invadió su ser y con ira tomo una silla y se dirigió hacia ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pequeña es hora de castigarte<strong> – el conejo procedió a introducir sus dedos para verificar si la humedad era suficiente. Freddy sacaba sus dedos de la cavidad de la joven para que esta pudiera dejar salir sus gemidos.

**Bunny, para…** - Chica no pudo terminar de hablar, el oso no le dio tiempo, su gran miembro atragantaba su boca.

**No gastes saliva, porque no nos detendremos** – el peli-morado acomodaba su trama para poder introducirla – **espero estés lista…** - no pudo terminar, porque un zorro enfurecido los interrumpió.

**¡Hijos de puta! ¡Qué carajos están haciendo!** – Chica lo miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas - **¡Los voy a matar!** – Con la silla golpeo por adelante a Freddy liberando así a la polluela - **¡Tu!** – Con una mirada de odio se dirigió al conejo – **¡Suéltala en este instante!** – Gritaba colérico a la vez que tomaba al oji-carmesí de la camisa – **¡Te voy a cortar esa mierda que tienes!** – Pero se detuvo al ver que sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos – **ese hijo de puta** – menciono mientras lo soltaba.

En sus brazos tomo a Chica y salió corriendo, este se dirigió donde el guardia, quien estaba asustado debajo de la mesa – **¡Tu!** – Le grito – **cuida de Chica por mi unos momentos** – este asintió – **estarás bien solo quédate aquí** – le decía tiernamente a la pobre muchacha.

**Foxy** – decía entre sollozos – **gracias.**

El pelirrojo la abrazo – **tranquila** – la beso en la cara y luego se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien hecho<strong> – musitaba la marioneta mientras miraba a sus títeres – **ahora el volverá a matarlos y ahí lo llevaran a la sala de reparaciones donde yo… sacare su asqueroso corazón.**

* * *

><p>Mike asustado observaba a Chica que estaba quieta como si se hubiera apagado – <strong>¿Ch-Chica?<strong> – Gateando hacia ella noto unas lágrimas que se derramaban sin descanso – **¿estás bien?** – le dio tanta pena verla así hasta que de la nada comenzó a reírse como si hubiera enloquecido.

**Si… estoy bien** – mencionaba con la cabeza gacha – **pero tú no lo estarás.**

**Tu… tus ojos… ¿qué les pasa?** – cuestionaba el guardia, pero la respuesta era obvia, Chica fue contaminada.

**¿Esto?** – Indicaba sus ojos – **no es nada comparado a lo que te hare** – se levantó y salto sobre el apresándolo de las manos.

Mike sabía que de eso saldría sin vida y en su mente pensaba "¿Por qué no corrí cuando pude?". La muchacha abrió su boca mostrando unos dientes que jamás había visto. Estaba frito.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dónde estarán esos degenerados? Cuando les ponga las manos encima desearan no haber…<strong> - antes de terminar una silla golpeo su cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo.

**¡Espero eso te haya gustado!** – gritaba Freddy, luego de eso se sentó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**Freddy, detente** – decía el conejo tan tranquilo – **recuerda lo que dijo Puppet, tiene otros planes para él.**

**Te has salvado…** – le daba el último golpe que lo noquearía – **por ahora.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Morirás hijo de perra!<strong> – Exclamaba al mismo tiempo que se reía desquiciadamente.

Mike contaba los segundos, este sería su fin y nadie sabría de él nunca más, sus proyectos de vida jamás se cumplirían, la chica que le gustaba nunca sabría de sus sentimientos y lo más triste es que jamás supo si el cupcake que se encontraba sobre el escritorio era real o no.

De repente una patada disloco la mandíbula de la rubia – **¡toma maldita perra!** – Con sus delicadas manitos tomo al guardia y lo arrastro lo más rápido que pudo para que se reincorporara – **rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

El guardia confundido no entendía ¿Quién rayos era ella? ¿De dónde había salido?, antes de salir de la sala de control vio el escritorio y noto la falta de un objeto que constantemente lo ponía nervioso.

**Tu eres…** - solo quería creer que no estaba enloqueciendo, quería saber si todo eso estaba pasando.

**Si Mike soy tu heroína, la que te salvo de toda esta mierda que está pasando, una compañía que a pesar de estar ahí jamás pensaste que hoy te salvaría tu asqueroso y jodido trasero, soy el Cupcake que te observaba todas las noches** – fue directa sin una pisca de compasión ante la situación, estaba furiosa – **y ahora tú te esconderás en este puto armario mientras veo cómo solucionar esta situación** – luego de esto cerró la puerta y desde afuera grito – **quédate callado si no quieres que te maten.**

Mike, solo acato órdenes y mientras se hacía bolita trataba de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta ahí con el cap de esta semana, lo amo con todo mi corazón pequeños y lindos lectores, gracias por inspirar esta historia.<p>

Hasta pronto.


	9. Recuerdos

Ya chicos estamos a punto de terminar este Fic… :P

Es triste decirle adiós a uno de mis Fic que ha tenido un gran éxito. Les agradezco de todo corazón a ver seguido cada cap te esta historia.

Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo espero les guste :) y quiero invitarles a leer el próximo proyecto llamado "HTF segunda generación".

* * *

><p><strong>** FLASH BACK **<strong>

**¿Golden?** – Preguntaba un zorro muy angustiado – **¿dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupado todos lo hemos estado** – pero no ha recibido respuestas, el caminaba derecho sin voltear – **¡Hey te estoy hablando!** – su mano toco su hombro para que así le dirigiera la mirada, pero todo era diferente, sus ojos estaban entristecidos de color negro, no había sonrisas en su cara como el las recordaba.

**Foxy, yo… he hecho algo muy malo** – de repente el pelirrojo noto que sus ropas tenían manchas de sangre – **he asesinado a alguien** – sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de dolor que luego se convertirían en locura – **y me ha gustado** – una carcajada salía provocando miedo en el oji-dorado.

**¿De que hablas?… ¡para de reírte!** – Gritaba mientras zamarreaba al peli-dorado - **¿Quién te hizo esto?**

**Yo fui** – una marioneta colgaba del techo – **¿te gusta lo que ves?** – Bajaba para estar cerca de Golden – **¿es hermoso no lo crees?** – acariciaba el rostro de este.

**¿Qué le has hecho?** – preguntaba colérico el pelirrojo.

**¿Esto?** – Señalaba los ojos del oji-azul – **es solamente un pequeño truco que he usado constantemente en ustedes **– una ricita salió de sus labios – **¿acaso no recuerdas que a tu querida Mangle?**

**¡Maldito!** – un puño se dirigía a la cara del peli-negro, pero la mano del oso la detuvo - **¿Qué haces Gol…** - un golpe en su abdomen no lo dejo continuar.

**Foxy…** - decía el oji-negro – **¿sabes cuál es la única manera de eliminar a un animatrónico?** – el pelirrojo miro a su amigo por última vez…

**** FIN FLASH BACK ****

Foxy despertaba un tanto adolorido, trato de sobarse pero algo no estaba bien porque no podía moverse - **¿Qué demonios…** - luego comprendió todo aquello era una trampa.

**Hola Foxy, ¿me recuerdas?** – una marioneta salía de entre las sombras de ese lúgubre lugar.

**Maldito mal nacido** – reclamaba el pelirrojo.

**Veo que si** – una risita salía de entre sus labios – **creo que sabes a que he regresado, tú y tus amiguitos entenderán que yo les encomendé una misión cuando acogí sus asquerosas almas dentro de esas carcasas a las que llaman cuerpos** – explicaba de manera irónica – **misión, que por un largo tiempo no han sabido completar.**

Este se acercó a Freddy, acariciando su rostro – **mira… ¿no se parece demasiado a Golden?** – Preguntaba desafiante al zorro – **es casi idéntico, no lo crees así** – una risotada se manifestaba.

**¿Qué quieres asqueroso gusano?** – ofendía el oji-dorado.

**¿Yo?** – se devolvía hacia el – **solo quiero una cosa** – indicaba su corazón – **quiero que cumplas tu misión, si no tendré que arrancarte el alma y usar ese vacío cuerpo, como le ocurrió a Golden.**

**Tu…** - un dolor en su estómago apareció, punzante tan doloroso. Puppet había introducido su mano en su abdomen, tocando cada entraña.

**Es mejor que guardes saliva para lo que vendrá** – comentaba mientras lo miraba con desprecio – **Bunny, ¿Dónde esta Chica?**

**Ya está en camino** – contestaba el conejo mientras abría la puerta, esta entro con la mandíbula reparada.

**No… Chica tú también…** - se resignaba el zorro.

**Si Foxy, es mejor así **– contestaba con voz placentera – **nunca me había sentido tan bien, no te resistas mi amor, has caso a Puppet y venguémonos de todos los estúpidos que vengan a trabajar de guardia.**

**Chica…** - decía entre susurros – **esto no te ayudará en nada, solo envenenará más tu alma y luego… **

Mientras tanto ellos hablaban nadie se percató del pequeño personaje que había entrado, cerca de la mesa con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos trataba de soltar las amarras que tenían sujeto a Foxy.

**Vamos **– pensaba casi desatando el nudo – **yo sé que puedo** – pero antes de terminar esta fue descubierta por Puppet.

**Vaya, vaya **– decía burlonamente – **pero a quien tenemos aquí, si no es nuestra "EX" compañera Cupcake** – la tomo de un pie y estrellándola en el suelo con brutalidad tres veces seguidas esta comenzó a sangrar – **Toma Freddy, ya veremos qué hacer con ella **– con estas crudas palabras lanzo a la muchacha una última vez llegando hasta los pies del oso.

El castaño la tomo en sus brazos y la observo detenidamente, algo en ella se le hacía familiar como si fuese alguien importante en su vida.

**Bueno Foxy, a lo que hemos venido, quiero que respondas de una puta vez** – decía el peli-negro –** ¿harás lo que diga o tendré que matar a otro de tus amigos?**

**Jamás hare lo que tu perturbada mente diga **– contradecía a la marioneta – **no soy un monstro como tú.**

Esta decisión hizo enfadar al pelinegro, su rabia fue envuelta en su puño y con gran fuerza dirigió ese golpe a su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy…<strong> – decía el Cupcake ensangrentado – **detén a Puppet… el… el… **- el oso la miro con sus ojos ennegrecidos – **el mato a tu hermano… no dejes que… mate… a… Foxy…** - luego de eso ella perdió las ultimas fuerzas de su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos.

Dentro de la mente de Freddy, recuerdos que pensó haber olvidado fluyeron como el agua.

**** FLASH BACK ****

**¡Foxy! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!** – Gritaba el oji-azul, a la vez que tomaba el cadáver de su hermano - **¡Lo mataste Foxy! ¡Él era tu amigo! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!** – lagrimas cayeron en abundancia.

**** FIN FLASH BACK ****

**Yo siempre creí que había sido Foxy…** - sus ojos eran intermitentes entre lo normal y lo poseído – **nunca le di la oportunidad de explicar lo que había pasado…** - sus lágrimas ahora ya no eran negras – **jamás imagine que…** - antes de terminar vio que Puppet había introducido su mano dentro del pecho del zorro, haciendo que este escupiera sangre.

Antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta dejo a Cupcake en el suelo, tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo en la espalda de la marioneta.

**¡Ah! **– Exclamaba de dolor **– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Freddy?!** – Reclamaba ante tal desobediencia - **¡¿quieres que te mate a ti también?!**

Freddy temblaba, no podía negar el miedo que sentía, pero debía salvar a su amigo. Los dos animatrónicos restantes se abalanzaron sobre el dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

**Si así lo prefieres con gusto lo hare, acompañaras a tu triste hermano jajajaja** – una risa distorsionada resonaba en toda la habitación – **primero debo encargarme de un asunto **– se acercó a Foxy – **un asunto que hace tiempo debí haberme encargado** – introduce nuevamente la mano produciendo gritos de dolor del pellirrojo – **este debió ser el mismo dolor que sintió Golden antes de morir.**

**** FLASH BACK ****

**Foxy…** - decía el oji-negro – **¿sabes cuál es la única manera de eliminar a un animatrónico?**

El pelirrojo lo miro con rabia y en un parpadeo Puppet ya se dirigía hacia él. De la nada Golden se puso entre ellos y la mano del peli-negro entro en su pecho con la que arranco de golpe su corazón.

**Golden…** - su rostro pasmado con la impresión vio caer lentamente a su amigo - **¡Golden!** – Lo tomo entre sus brazos pero era inútil, él ya estaba muerto.

**Bueno eso no era necesario** – en su mano tenia aun latiente el corazón del oji-azul – **Golden hubiera sido el indicado para ayudarme a controlar este sitio** – el zorro lo miro colérico – **¿qué? Esto ha sido tu culpa **– decía al mismo tiempo que destruía el corazón del peli-dorado en muchos pedacitos – **tendrás que cargar con su muerte** – luego de eso el desapareció entre las sombras.

**¿Qué sucedió? **– Aparecía Freddy – **escuche muchos gritos vine lo más rápido que pude…** - callo de rodillas y lágrimas salieron rápidamente de sus ojos - **¡Foxy! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!**

**** FIN FLASH BACK ****

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí está el penúltimo capítulo, no sé si leerán esta parte de la historia, pero quiero pedirles que en sus comentarios elijan UN FINAL FELIZ o UN FINAL TRISTE. Según sus votos yo le daré el final adecuado a este Fic, nos leemos pronto y saludos a todos I LOVE YOU FOR EVER 3 :)<p>

Lini: ¡¿Qué paso con Mangle?! Y aún más importante ¡¿Qué paso con el niño del globo?!

Yo: jamás lo sabrás muajajajajaja


	10. Corazones

¡HOLA!

Perdonen la tardanza tuve un bloqueo artístico y no supe que escribir, como ya saben hoy es el último cap de esta historia *snif-snif* voy a extrañar sus review's, algunos me hacían reír, otros me dejaban confundida y algunos me hacían sadasd, pero en general les agradezco mucho haber leído mi historia.

Eso, quisiera que le dieran Like a LasSuperMegaWayCreppypastasYMasX3 es una página de randomcidades de creepy's, juegos de terror, historias aterradoras, amor, sexo y muchas cosas kawai :3 eso sí, solo si quieren ahí también pueden dejarme pedidos de lo que ustedes quieran tradusco comic's y voladas, me podrán encontrar como Mz Creepy.

Ya, a lo que han venido mucho de ustedes… ULTIMO CAP DE: LA VENGANZA DE FOXY. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Freddy entraba en desesperación, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Foxy? – <strong>¡Chica!<strong> – Trataba de hacer reaccionar a su compañera – **¡Bunny! **– Estos no reaccionaban con los gritos insistentes del oso - **¡Van a matar a Foxy! ¡Despierten de una puta vez!**

Ambos quedaron en shock y mientras sus ojos se hacían intermitentes recordaban todo lo que sentían hacia ese pelirrojo, las risas que tuvieron gracias a él, sentimientos ocultos que se dejaban llevar en la oscuridad.

**Que… **- decían los dos con cara de no saber lo que sucedía.

**¡Ustedes!** – grito Chica y les proporcionaba una patada a ambos – **trataron de violarme ¿en qué mierda estaban pensando?**

**¿Yo?** – Interrogaba asqueado Bunny **– como se te ocurre que haría algo así, eres una mu…** - dejaba de hablar – **quiero decir eres mi amiga, jamás te haría algo así.**

Chica lo miro con indiferencia (¬-¬) – **Si claro…** - luego de eso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando - **¡Foxy!** – corriendo se dirigió con una patada voladora hacia la cabeza de Puppet, pero este la tomo del pie con su mano libre y la lanzo a la muralla haciendo gran ruido.

**¿Pensabas que con eso me ibas a detener?** – le dio una mirada seria para luego lanzar unos hilos por el techo y enredarlos en el cuello de la rubia – **pues estas equivocada, ¡Necesitaras más que eso! **– Gritaba al mismo tiempo que halaba los hilos, con esto la levanto del suelo y dejándola en el aire hasta que esta se asfixiara con aquel material.

**¡Puppet detente!** – Exclamaba el oso – **entiende de una vez que no haremos lo que quieres, jamás volveremos a acecinar por tu causa** – se levantaba y lanzándose sobre el empezó a darle puñetazos al cuchillo para que se introdujera más y más. Sin embargo al igual que Chica este también fue atrapado por los hilos, cada extremidad era alada provocando un gran dolor.

**¡Ya me tienen harto!** - decía colérico.

Bunny aprovecho ese imprevisto para tratar de desatar al pellirrojo logrando aflojar un poco las cuerdas – **¡Sí! ya casi… **

**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – Rayos el conejo también había sido descubierto, siendo enrollado entre hilos se estrangulaba todo su cuerpo – **¿tú también quieres luchar contra mí? Pero si solo mírate eres patético wajajajaja** – se burlaba, dejo de exprimirlo, sostuvo solamente sus manos y lo dejo colgando frente de el – **fuiste un error entre tus compañeros, déjame aliviar esa tristeza que tienes** – su mano se dirigió a su pecho velozmente, pero Foxy fue capaz de desatarse e interponerse entre ellos, su mano atravesó todo su cuerpo dejando salir de una vez y para siempre su corazón – **vaya, no pensé que serias capaz de sacrificarte por ellos, los que te hicieron tanto sufrir** – el pelinegro saco su mano y el oji-dorado cayó al suelo, sin emitir ninguna palabra, luego de esto Puppet soltó a Bunny.

**¡No!** – grito cayendo de rodillas el peli-morado, tomo entre sus brazos al zorro, lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos – ¡maldito devuélvelo!

**¿Qué cosa? Aaaa… te refieres a esto** – Mostraba el corazón de Foxy que aun latía **– si lo quieres evita que Chica lo destruya **– decía la marioneta mientras lanzaba el corazón a la mesa y soltaba del cuello a la polluela para manipularla al igual que un títere. Con otras cuerdas saco el cuchillo y lo coloco en las manos de la oji-purpura. Las cuerdas obligaban a caminar a la rubia, se dirigía lentamente hacia la mesa.

**No me puedo detener, ¡Bunny has algo!** – Exclamaba Chica, pero el conejo solo lloraba por el cuerpo inerte de Foxy. Todo estaba perdido ella estaba a punto de clavar el cuchillo en el corazón del pelirrojo. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Se arrepentía de todas las cosas malas que le hizo al oji-dorado, las bromas pesadas y todo lo demás.

Todos a su alrededor estaban mal, Freddy se quedaría sin sus brazos y piernas, Bunny lloraba como una magdalena y Puppet había vencido, si tan solo un milagro ocurriera. Esperen… ¿y Cupcake? Tirada en el suelo estaba un charco de sangre, sin un cuerpo que emitiera tal cantidad. ¿Dónde estaría?

En efecto ella había recobrado el conocimiento y pudo levantar su débil cuerpo del suelo. Trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo, y se lanzó sobre Chica. Puppet se había dado cuenta de esto y forzó a la rubia a apuñalar a la peli-rosada. Cupcake había logrado detener a la polluela, saco el cuchillo de sus entrañas y libero a esta de los hilos.

**Tu… **- decía Chica enfurecida – **¡te destrozare maldita marioneta!** – Corrió hacia él y empezó a golpearlo tan fuerte como pudo en la cara.

Cupcake desvitalizada, corto las cuerdas de Freddy, luego cayó al suelo. El castaño tomo su cuerpo y dijo – **Cupcake… yo…** - estaba desesperado no sabía cómo ayudarla.

**Freddy, tranquilo…** - al hablar tocia un poco de sangre – **pone en su lugar el corazón de Foxy… Maten a ese imbécil… antes de que le haga más daño a alguno de nosotros… ve… no tenemos mucho tiempo** – el oji-azul la dejo con delicadeza en el suelo y rápidamente tomo el órgano para colocarlo en su sitio, conecto como pudo los cables y así Foxy abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

**Que… ¿Dónde está Puppet?** – decía al tiempo en que se reincorporaba. Bunny lo abrazo fuertemente.

**Creí que no despertarías… **- lloraba de alegría.

**Foxy no hay tiempo, Chica esta peleando con Puppet** – indicaba con la mirada – **debes matarlo.**

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo se levantó y corriendo se lanzó para golpear a la marioneta.<p>

**Suéltame… Hijo de…** - apenas salían las palabras de la oji-purpura, el peli-negro la había levantado con su mano y ahorcaba nuevamente su delicado cuello.

**Adiós maldita bastarda** – un grito de dolor salía de la boca de la muchacha.

Pero en ese momento Foxy había saltado sobre el para matarlo – **¡te voy a matar!** – múltiples puñetazos y rasguños aparecían en el rostro y abdomen de la marioneta, ¿podría Foxy derrotarlo?

Cuando el zorro iba a dar el golpe de gracia para así nunca más ver a ese desagradable personaje, este agarro el garfio con hilos – **Ya… es suficiente…** - decía a la vez que se levantaba – **veo que para mí será imposible matarte hoy… pero te juro que volveré y matare a todos tus amigos **– después de esto desapareció entre las sombras.

Todos agotados suspiraron, haciéndose a la idea de que volverían a ver a la marioneta – **Chica estas bien** – decía extendiendo su mano para ayudar a pararse la muchacha.

**Sí, estoy bien… Tu…** - se ruborizaba – **¿estás bien?** – señalaba sus heridas.

**Si gracias por tu preocupación** – le sonreía mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

**Que bien entonces podre molestarte** – le golpeaba el hombro y sonreía tiernamente – **estaba preocupada** – al decir esto lo abraza.

Foxy correspondió su abrazo y al levantar la mirada vio lo triste que estaba Bunny – **pero no creas que te lo hare tan fácil patita** – la mira a los ojos – **aun no olvido lo que me has hecho** – luego sonrió.

**¡No! **– Gritaba Freddy – **¡despierta Cupcake! ¡Despierta!**

Todos se acercaron y se empezaron a preocupar – **Freddy, ya es tarde** – decía Chica.

**¡No!** – Contradecía a su amiga – **no puede ser, no le he dicho aun…** - todos lo quedaron mirando, mientras el abrazaba a la peli-rosa – **no le he dicho que la amo.**

**Yo… también te amo Freddy** – ella lo había escuchado – **te… amo…**

Luego de eso ella dejo de existir, Freddy lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Fue entonces donde todos empezaron a llorar. Llevaron a Cupcake a uno de los almacenes que había en la parte trasera de la pizzería. Dejaron su cuerpo ahí, ellos habían pensado que quizás se podía reparar como lo hicieron con Foxy. Ya eran las 6 AM. Por lo que eso lo deberían hacerlo en otro momento.

Pero al otro día ella ya no estaba, Freddy entro en una depresión horrible, creía que Puppet se la había llevado por venganza. Su corazón fue destrozado al fin y al cabo por ese peli-negro. Muchos días el castaño lloraba por la peli-rosa. Pensaba en ella cada momento en que estuvo a su lado y jamás había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía.

* * *

><p>Un día Mike, decidió ir donde los animatrónicos, con mucho miedo se acercó al oso – <strong>F-F-Freddy… <strong>- decía con la voz tartamuda – **yo, les agradezco por no hacerme problemas estos últimos días que he trabajado aquí, yo te tengo un regalo** – él le entrega una cajita, el oji-azul la abre y dentro de ella estaba Cupcake transformada en un panecillo.

**Hola Freddy** – después de decir eso se volvió a su forma humana y lo beso. Lágrimas en los ojos del oso comenzaron a salir.

**Pero ¿Cómo?** – interrogaba el castaño pues eso era algo imposible de creer.

**Bueno, yo…** - explicaba Mike – **estaba encerrado en el armario y cuando fueron las 6:20 llego el jefe y me saco de ahí, me pregunto qué había sucedido porque había tanta sangre, casi me despiden tuve que limpiar cada habitación de este asqueroso lugar. Sin ofender. Luego encontré a Cupcake toda dañada, la lleve a casa y la repare, gaste mucho dinero en las piezas ya que son antiguas, pero bueno ella me ayudo así que debía devolverle la mano.**

Freddy le dio las gracias, nunca pensó que el guardia sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. Para celebrar el último día de Mike en la pizzería Chica cocino unas pizas. Todos eran felices por que Cupcake estaba ahí con ellos. Sin embargo Foxy aun debía decidir si quedarse con Chica o no.

Bunny se acercó a el - **¿Podemos charlar?** – preguntaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

**Si ¿por qué no?** – le hacía un espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

**Yo… no quiero que te sientas mal por mí, sé que te gusta Chica y que yo jamás tuve oportunidad contra ella** – musitaba mientras su sonrisa desaparecía –** quiero que seas feliz, con quien tú quieras, algún día me veras con otros ojos que no sean solo de simples compañeros** – miro al zorro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió a sonreír – **ve por ella, pirata ladrón de corazones.**

Después de decir eso él se fue a comer con los demás, Foxy realmente no podía dejar de sentirse mal por él, pero simplemente no le gustaban los hombres.

**¡Chica!** – Grito desde donde estaba – **¡ven!** – ella lo miro y cruzo sus brazos.

**¿Crees que soy un perro?** – Preguntaba – **ven tú a buscarme.**

Este se levantó y el tomo de la mano, como la primera vez que salieron juntos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, salieron de la cocina y Foxy la miro fijamente – **quiero que sepas que te perdono – **la polluela quedo perpleja y una lágrima salió de su ojo – **¿de que estas hablando zorro estúpido?** – Decía mientras sonreía y dejaba salir más lagrimas – **dije que te perdono **– Foxy se ruborizaba de vergüenza – Chica lo abrazo y le dijo – ya se lo que dijiste solo quería escucharte decirlo de nuevo.

Finalmente se besaron por un sentimiento mutuo, todo había quedado en el pasado, pero una duda aun surgía en Foxy - **¿Por qué me molestabas tanto?** – Ella lo miro y lo empezó a estrangular con sus brazos – **no arruines este momento la respuesta es obvia** – entonces ambos rieron.

*w* - FIN - *3*

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina la historia, espero les haya gustado, le puse todo my heart a este cap :3<p>

Quiero que dejen sus comentarios :) yo los leeré con mucho entusiasmo, además quiero agregar que sigan el próximo proyecto que tengo, HTF 2da generación.

Los extrañare y bueno no está demás decir: GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
